Christmas Special!
by Nakamura Asuka44
Summary: Join a Christmas Special with none other than the characters of inuyasha!


**Asuka: Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas! This is a Holiday Special! Who's anime realm wants to sing? Well Inuyasha's as you can see! Enjoy, and Happy Readings!**

 **Kagome:** Okay you guys! Are you ready?

 **Inuyasha:** Why are we doing this again?

 **Kagome:** It's Christmas! Why wouldn't you want to do it?

 **Inuyasha:** 'Cuz it's stupid!

 **Kagome:** No it isn't!

 **Inuyasha:** Yes it is!

 **Kagome:** No it isn't!

 **Inuyasha:** Yes it is!

 **Kagome:** No it isn't! Now SIT!

 _*BAM*_

 **Rin:** What are we going to sing, kagome-san?

 **Kagome:** We're going to sing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'!

 **Sesshomaru:** If I am going to be forced to sing, at least pick a song that has so much...distasteful things.

 **Kagome:** _*Puts fists on hips, and pouts*_ What's so distasteful about the song?

 **Sesshomaru:** It is so...lovey dovey, and most likely made by a love stricken woman.

 **Koga:** I've gotta agree with sesshomaru there. It's just not for us warriors to sing such a...lovey dovey song. Even when we're being forced to.

 **Inuyasha:** Hate to say it -not-, but I will have to agree.

 **Kagome:** _*Turns to rest of group*_ What do you guys think?

 **Miroku:** I don't mind either way.

 **Sango:** I would have loved to sing it as a chorus.

 **Shippo:** I wanted to sing it too.

 **Rin:** Why don't we make our own version of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'?

 _*Silence of Realization*_

 **Kagome:** Rin! You're a genius!

 **Sango:** But it will take awhile to make lyrics.

 **Koga:** We'll just make it up as we go!

 **Sesshomaru:** Okay then... _On the-_

 **Inuyasha:** _First day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Sesshomaru:** _A dead inuyasha! *Tries to kill him for stealing his line, but fails*_

 **Chorus:** _On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha._

 **Chorus:** _On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies! *SMACK! Miroku's face had a bloody red handprint on his right cheek. His nose was bleeding, his lip was busted, and he was missing two front teeth. Everyone sweat drops*_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies! *Glares at miroku who hid behind the inu brothers.*_

 **Miroku:** _*Gulps* Four young ladies…_

 **Shippo:** _*Sighs and shakes head.* Three candy rings._

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Kagome:** _Seven bottles of shampoo!_

 _*Everyone stares at her*_

 **Kagome:** What? I ran out. *Everyone sighs.*

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Koga:** _Eight wolf pups! *Kisses kagome hand, who sweat drops and laughs nervously.*_

 **Kagome:** _Seven bottles of shampoo! *Takes hand away*_

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Kohaku:** _Nine new weapons!_

 **Koga:** _Eight wolf pups!_

 **Kagome:** _Seven bottles of shampoo!_

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Myoga:** _Ten packages of blood!_

 **Kohaku:** _Nine new weapons!_

 **Koga:** _Eight wolf pups!_

 **Kagome:** _Seven bottles of shampoo!_

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Kanna:** _Eleven new mirrors!_

 **Kagome:** Kanna!?

 **Inuyasha:** Where did you come from!?

 **Kagura:** I'm here too.

 **Rin:** The more the merrier! Let's continue!

*Everyone shrugs*

 **Myoga:** _Ten packages of blood!_

 **Kohaku:** _Nine new weapons!_

 **Koga:** _Eight wolf pups!_

 **Kagome:** _Seven bottles of shampoo!_

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

 **Kagura:** _Twelve years of freedom!_

 **Kanna:** _Eleven new mirrors!_

 **Myoga:** _Ten packages of blood!_

 **Kohaku:** _Nine new weapons!_

 **Koga:** _Eight wolf pups!_

 **Kagome:** _Seven bottles of shampoo!_

 **Inuyasha:** _Six jewel shards!_

 **Sango:** _Five dead young ladies!_

 **Miroku:** _Four young ladies!_

 **Shippo:** _Three candy rings!_

 **Rin:** _Two baby puppies!_

 **Sesshomaru:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Chorus:** _And a dead inuyasha!_

 **Rin:** Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Years!

 **Asuka: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! And have a happy-go-lucky New Years! Ja'nea!**


End file.
